


All That Matters is You

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: It’s almost as if Rick Sanchez didn’t acknowledge him speaking, but after years of being around his grandfather, Morty Smith knew by the sudden sniffness in Rick’s shoulders and the pause in Rick’s movements, he had heard the brunette loud and clear. [Established relationship]





	All That Matters is You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote angst smut/fluff. enjoy!

Rick Sanchez quietly sat in front of his cluttered workbench, fidgeting with some spare autoparts he had found earlier in his long-abandoned time travel box. 

     “Hand me the screwdriver, Morty.”

Morty Smith mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, walking himself over and casually lended the needed tool to his grandfather, who’d grasped it away from Morty’s grip, his gaze never leaving from the currently occupied gadget. 

Rick took a long swing from his silver flask, tasting the alcohol now coating over his throat. He sighed.

     ”Rick?”

Morty shifted slightly in his place, giving the elder in front of him a concerned stare. His grandfather was being uncharacteristically quiet today.

It’s almost as if Rick didn’t acknowledge him speaking, but after years of being around his grandfather, Morty knew by the sudden stiffness in Rick’s shoulders and the pause in Rick’s movements, he had heard the brunette loud and clear.

Still toying with the gadget that lay in front of him, the blue-haired scientist frowned, his unibrow furrowing.

     “What is it, Mo-orty?”

The teen hesitated, walking himself so he was directly above where his grandfather sat and placed a small hand on Rick’s shoulder, massaging the area gently. He felt the elder relax under Morty’s touch, summoning a small smile on the brunette’s lips.

     “What’s wrong?”

The question sliced through the air between them like a sharp knife, almost choking Rick at the sudden lack of oxygen. Was he imagining things?

     “Rick, tell me.”

Snapping out of his internal struggle, he sighed knowing Morty wasn’t going to quit harassing him with an abundant number of questions anytime soon. Sometimes he wandered why the kid cared so much about him, but he’d never allow his mind to wander off _too far_ , where images of a simple closed-mouth kiss blossoming into something much more dangerous.

Rick’s hands settled on his own lap, staring downwards at the floor beneath him. “Y-you deserve better,” he managed to mumble.

Morty sighed. “This again? R-Rick, I’m not going anywhere.” The teen leaned in from behind his grandfather’s back, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The blue-haired scientist remained silent, his eyes still intently focused on the floor.

     “C’mon, Rick, d-don’t shut out on me...” Morty attempted once more, pecking another kiss on Rick’s temple.

The elder released a low, shuttering sigh, just now realizing Morty’s hands were sliding themselves up through his blue cotton shirt, fingers teasing his grandfather’s nipples.

     “Yeah, l-let it out, Rick. It’s okay, I-I promise,” Morty cooed, whispering lovingly into Rick’s ear.

     “Your parents, Morty...” Rick breathed, already intoxicated by the scent which could only be described as  _Morty_.

     “Shh, they won’t hear us,” Morty assured, now playfully twisting on the elder’s buds, feeling them harden under his fingertips.

     “Mmmmm...” Rick hummed in reply, feeling the sensation of Morty’s lips now tenderly attached to his neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses.

     “You like that?” Morty mumbled against Rick’s neck, sending a shiver of delight down the elder’s spine.

Morty could feel Rick shake under him, and hearing the barely audible sniffling noises, he recognized Rick was trying not to cry. Although, if anyone had seen the blue-haired scientist cry, it was Morty Smith, and usually was times when his grandfather was especially silent or blackout drunk.

     “Oh, Rick,” Morty began, swinging his small frame over and putting himself up on Rick’s lap, strattling his grandfather. The teen then wrapped his arms around Rick’s shoulders, staring deep into Rick’s piercing blue eyes. “To me, you’re perfect.”

Rick almost rolled his eyes at the obvious lying statement. Rick Sanchez knew he was  _far_ from perfect, and he didn’t need to be a genius to figure that out. “Shut up, Morty.”

Morty chuckled at Rick’s reply. “Okay, okay. You’re not perfect. Y-y-you’re a complete asshole, Rick. But you’re  _my_ asshole.”

The elder smiled, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. “I-I know, Morty.”

Hesitantly, Morty tilted his head forward, placing a tender kiss on Rick’s thin lips. Rick gladly returned that kiss, sliding his needy tongue into the teen’s mouth. The brunette let out a gasp, making out with the blue-haired scientist passionately.

     “R-Rick...” Morty moaned, feeling the all-too familiar hand palming desperately at the teen’s now fully erect member through his jeans.

     “You like that, babe...?” Rick whispered between kisses, his fingers finding themselves on Morty’s fly, fiddling with the zipper teasingly.

Running his hands through Rick’s tangled blue locks, Morty felt like he was in Heaven, despite the fact he was probably going to Hell for acting out on such incestuous thoughts with his grandfather. He couldn’t get enough of Rick, from the taste of cheap booze on his lips to the daily insults he snapped at Morty when he was pissed, Morty was greedy for Rick, and fuck did he love every minute of it.

     “Morty, so—so fucking perfect for grandpa, aren’t you...?” Rick purred while unzipping the teen’s jeans, releasing Morty’s throbbing hard cock through the hole of his boxers.

     “Oh, Rick...” Morty moaned, breaking the kiss and resting his chin against the elder’s shoulder, his mouth agape.

     “Such—such a good boy, Morty...”

Slowly, Rick wrapped his calloused hand around Morty’s shaft, jerking the teen at a brutal pace without warning. Morty bucked his hips to match to his grandfather’s movements, filthy whines escaping the brunette’s lips.

      “Baby...” Rick grunted, his own aching cock straining in his slacks. “Cum for me, Morty...” he growled against Morty, sending a shiver throughout the teen’s body, pleasure coursing through his veins.

      “Fuck,  _Rick!_ ” Gasping, Morty came, thick white spurts landing on Rick’s shirt, the sensation of his orgasm washing over the brunette. 

Rick leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Morty’s forehead, running his fingers through the teen’s sweaty brown locks.

Although, seconds later, the empty feeling enveloped through the blue-haired scientist once more, his lips forming into a frown as he realized Morty fell asleep against him.

Rick sighed. At least Morty was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on my Tumblr @ thatsrickdiculious !


End file.
